Silly Hat
" | image = BBMM Silly Hat.png | performer = Steve Burns (Steve) Nick Balaban (Mr. Salt) Michael Rubin (Mailbox) Evan Dorfman (Slippery) Donovan Patton (Joe) Traci Paige Johnson (Blue) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin | episode = Draw Along with Blue Blue's Big Musical The Legend of the Blue Puppy }} Silly Hat is a song available on the Blue's Big Musical Movie soundtrack based on the feature film of the same name. It was also sung in "Draw Along with Blue" and "The Legend of the Blue Puppy". *Blue *Steve *Joe *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Slippery Soap Soundtrack (sung) Steve: While sadly walking through a field one day... I met a goat who stopped to say.... "I'll tell you a secret that will make you smile. I'll sing you a song with a true sense of style. Aye aye, aye aye aye, just trust me." she said. "You, you, you need something up on your head. A pork pie, pillbox, Panama, tiara, turban, fez, sombrero." (spoken) Well, let's see if it fits. Hey! (sung) I've got a silly hat. I've got a silly hat. This goofy lid sure filled my heart with glee. I had to share my fun with mon ami. Mr. Salt, Mr. Salt, have you seen the new trend? There's a crazy new style which I must recommend. Steve and Mr. Salt: "Aye aye, aye aye aye, just trust me." I said. "You, you, you need something up on your head. A pork pie, pillbox, Panama, tiara, turban, fez, sombrero." (spoken) Steve: Hey, Mr. Salt, try this one on. Mr. Salt: Oh ho! (sung) Steve: Salt's got a silly hat. Steve and Mr. Salt: Steve's got a silly hat. We've got silly hats. (spoken) Mr. Salt: Oh-ho-ho, Steve, that's a great hat! Steve: You like it? Ooh! Nice choice, Mr. Salt, you look good in a fedora. Mr. Salt: Huh, thank you. Hey. Hey, look at our friend out there. Steve: Hmm, now that's... Steve and Mr. Salt: A silly hat! (laughing) (sung) Mr. Salt: Oh, I love this new game that Steve had found. I felt like a king who'd just been crowned. Mailbox, oh, Mailbox, won't you come out and play? Follow this recipe from your favorite gourmet! Steve, Mr. Salt, and Mailbox: "Aye aye, aye aye aye, just trust me." I said. "You, you, you need something up on your head. A pork pie, pillbox, Panama, tiara, turban, fez, sombrero." (spoken) Steve: Hey, Mailbox, try this one. Mailbox: A chef's hat? Mr. Salt: Now you're cooking! (sung) Steve, Mr. Salt, and Mailbox: Mailbox has a silly hat. (Mailbox: A chef's hat!) Salt's got a silly hat. (Mr. Salt: Just wearing a fedora... Steve's got a silly hat. (Steve: He's got a sombrero on!) So, we've got silly hats. And that's that! Draw Along with Blue Steve: Steve's got a Silly Hat. Steve's got a Silly Hat. UK Lyrics Kevin: Kevin's got a Silly Hat. Kevin's got a Silly Hat. Blue's Big Musical Movie Lyrics 1: Steve: Steve's got a Silly Hat. Steve and Slippery: Slippery's got a Silly Hat. Sidetable's got a Silly Hat. Lyrics 2: Steve: Sidetable gets to hold out hats. Steve and Slippery: Sidetable gets to hold our hats. The Legend of the Blue Puppy Joe: Joe's got a Silly Hat, but no lock. Blue (barking): But no lock. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Blue's Big Musical Movie